


I know I've played with hearts before

by mimisdeliveryservice



Series: sing to me instead [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Lolita, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Step-parents, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice
Summary: Peter Parker isn't so thrilled when May brings home her boyfriend. Tony Stark is everything Peter doesn't want for his aunt. Slowly he warms up to his new "uncle". But what happens when they get too close?





	1. It's a nice day to start again

Tony Stark was a playboy. No one ever believed that he'd find a partner and settle down, hell he agreed with the masses. His relationship usually didn't end well but that all changed when he met May Parker. From their first date, he knew that she was the one. He had stopped believing in soulmates long ago, a result of too many heartbreaks. But this time he was going to make this relationship work, no matter what stood between him and the woman he loved. 

Apparently, that was a scrawny 15-year old boy, May's nephew. Peter Parker was the perfect kid - well mannered, excellent grades, nice friends. So Tony didn't understand why his girlfriend waited to introduce them to each other. What he didn't know was that he would be the first boyfriend that May brought home. Thanks to that first meeting it took another year until Tony could move in. He called his first dinner with Peter the disaster dinner, the meeting mishap, you get the point.

May had cooked a delicious dinner, preparing her famous walnut date loaves and they were just waiting for Peter. The teenager came back from school, and headed to his room, not bothering to take off his headphones. As he passed the kitchen, he did a double take and stopped in his tracks. Tony spared a glance at the teen- he was a little shorter and skinnier than boys his age, his brown hair was curly and messy and his doe-like brown eyes were filled with confusion.  
''Peter, I'd like to introduce you to somebody. This is my boyfriend'' May said in a calming tone.  
''Tony Stark.'' The boy snarked quickly, his tone slightly pissed.  
''Yes, wait do you two know each other?''  
''Anthony Edward Stark, better known as Tony Stark is the ex- CEO of Stark industries, now known as Potts industries. Previously known as the genius who made the Jarvis AI and the Ironman antivirus system, the ex-tech mogul now lives a simple life after his separation from ex-wife Pepper Potts.'' he quoted  
''Memorising my Wikipedia article, impressive kid.'' Tony butted in. Ah, so the kid was his fan. This was gonna be easy peasy lemon squeezy, he thought.  
''You were my hero until you cheated on your wife. You had a family and you threw it away for one night with some doctor.'' Peter said, every word full of anger and poison. That turned out to be easy peasy lemon difficult. Anthony hated when people talked about his past, especially when they spewed lies that they were fed by the media. All his composure was gone in seconds.  
''Don't talk about things you know nothing about.''He yelled, not noticing how Peter winced.  
''Or what, you'll ground me? Please, you're not my uncle and you'll never be.'' The teen yelled back and stormed off to his room, slamming his door. 

'' Well that didn't go as we planned'' Tony tried to make light of the disaster that unfolded. So much so for a good first impression.  
''Cut the bullshit, Tony. Do you care to explain, because you told me that you're divorced, but not about everything else. Why did you keep it from me? We've been together for almost a year and just now I'm learning about your past. I can't believe you.  
Look, May, Peter, and the media have it all wrong. Yes, I saw Stephen - the doctor, but that was after Pepper and I decided to separate. And with him being my ex, one thing led to another and I ended up spending the night at his place. In the morning someone had tipped off the paparazzi and there was a scandal. I was all over the news and tabloids - ''TONY STARK IS GAY'', ''WIFE PEPPER POTS ENDS UP BEING JUST A BEARD FOR STARK'' and more. And I didn't want to tell you about all of this because I didn't know how you'd react to my sexuality - not everyone can handle the fact that their boyfriend's bisexual.  
''Tony, I don't care that you're bi. Just promise me, no more secrets.''  
''No more secrets.''

Meanwhile, Peter was pacing in his room, anger coursing through his veins. How could his aunt choose a disgusting cheater for a boyfriend ' Look, May, Peter, and the media have it all wrong. Yes, I saw Stephen - the doctor, but that was after Pepper and I decided to separate. And with him being my ex, one thing led to another and I ended up spending the night at his place. In the morning someone had tipped off the paparazzi and there was a scandal. I was all over the news and tabloids - ''TONY STARK IS GAY'', ''WIFE PEPPER POTS ENDS UP BEING JUST A BEARD FOR STARK'' and more. And I didn't want to tell you about all of this because I didn't know how you'd react to my sexuality - not everyone can handle the fact that their boyfriend's bisexual. ''Tony, I don't care that you're bi. Just promise me, no more secrets.'' ''No more secrets.'' Meanwhile, Peter was pacing in his room, anger coursing through his veins. How could his aunt choose a disgusting cheater for a boyfriend? His breaths were ragged now, and he was crying now, unable to calm down. He had to get away from here and he knew exactly where to go. So Peter just opened his window and climbed down the fire escape. Harley Keener lived in the apartment directly below the Parkers. He and his mom moved in around the same time as Peter, so the boys quickly formed a friendship. They were the same age, had the same interests and they spent most of their time together. Aside from Ned, Harley was Peter's best friend. So visits like those weren't uncommon. 

''Hey, Spider-man. Whoa, Peter have you been crying, what's wrong?'' Peter smiled at his nickname, remembering the first time he climbed to Harl's window. How he knocked on the glass in the middle of the night and the other boy's assumption that it was Spider-man.  
''May's got a boyfriend.''  
''So? Shouldn't that be good news?''  
''It's Tony Stark''  
''Shit. I know how much you hate that douche. And how heartbroken you were when you found out what he did to his wife. But ask yourself this - is your aunt happy with him.''  
''She seems more cheerful, but that's not the point. What if he hurts her like he did Pepper?''  
''Look, Peter, people change. Plus we only know only one side of the story. I'm not saying that you should immediately accept him and invite him to watch your decathlon team meets, just give him a chance.''  
''Ugh, I hate it when you make all the sense in the world. What would I do without you?''  
''Crash and burn, babe. Crash and burn.''

Peter snuck in back through his window and refused to leave his room, even after Tony apologized, after May had begged and pleaded, then taunted his, then angrily threatened to ground him. After her boyfriend had left, Peter actually apologized to her and recaped his conversation with Harley.  
"Look, Peter, I know I can't force you to like Tony, but if you give it time, you'll realize he's a great guy. Just try for me, okay."  
Accepting Tony took time, as all things did. He made May happy, that's what mattered most. And Peter was just dealing with his teenage angst bullshit, taking it out the stranger. And with time Tony wasn't "that dude that's dating my aunt" he was Mr. Stark and occasionally his first name. But never uncle, Ben was Peter's uncle, not Tony. May and him weren't that serious anyway, anyone can have a relationship for a year. Okay, so maybe Peter wasn't as okay with it as he thought. 

"What do you mean Tony's moving in? Isn't it too early?"  
"It's been a year, sweetie. Look I know it's something new, but I promise that it'll be okay. I really love Tony."  
"He's not as bad as I thought, I'd give him that. Plus he'll be at work most of the time, so I'll barely notice him. He's practically here for breakfasts and dinners every other day, so I'll manage."  
"Actually, he works from home. Ever since he separated with Pepper, he hasn't got a desk job with her. They don't see each other, he still does his work and she's still paying him, so everyone's happy."  
"Fine then. Just tell him not to interrupt me when I'm studying and I don't want to hear you two doing stuff."  
"Okay. And Peter- please don't mention my sex life ever again." 

May had obviously not talked with Tony, because Peter could hear AC/DC from the front door. As he walked in the apartment, he asked Tony.  
"Hey, can you turn that down? I have homework."  
"Sorry kid, no can do. I gotta focus, and if you don't wanna write the code for this app, I suggest you get used to it." said the other man.  
"As if that would be a challenge, old man." Peter thought as he went to his room and took out his notebook and textbook. Okay, you can do this, what's a little music. That's even good, hell yeah, you can jam to this. No, focus on the homework. Okay, this is easy, you can do it. You can do this. You can do this. Oh my God, is that Tony singing, or is someone's cat in heat. You can't do this. 

Peter weighed his options - he could either stay here, not doing his homework and fall behind in his classes or he could go to Harley's. On any other day he'd choose the second, but lately his friend has been acting weird. It was as if Harley was trying to distance himself from him. But whatever was happening with Harl was put on the backburner as soon as Pete knocked on his window with a sad expression and textbooks in hand.

''Tony again?''  
''Yeah. God he's such a pain in the ass. I can't wait for him to pack his bags and leave.''


	2. To be young and in love

When Peter fully accepted Tony into his family, weird things started to happen. The teen would be following his ''uncle'' around like a lost puppy, wanting his attention and aproval. And sometimes after a pat on the back or a friendly hug, Peter would get too excited. He was seventeen, this should've passed already. He assumed that everything was fine, that he was a late bloomer, or that he was too sexually frustrated and that was the cause of his random boners. But that wasn't the case. Peter confirmed his suspicions of the worst when he had a wet dream. It started off normally, with someone eating him out. He pressed against the stranger, tugging on their curls. God, they knew what they were doing, Peter was a moaning mess, begging for more, begging to cum. They let him, helping him ride out his orgasm. The stranger faced Peter and his pleasant dream quickly turned into a nightmare. His dream lover, the person who made him cum was none other than Tony Stark.  
''You were a good boy for daddy. Did you like your reward?''  
No, no, no, this is happening, that's what he wanted to say. But dream Peter didn't do that. Using a sultry voice, he said  
''Yes daddy. Can I please fuck you now?''  
''Babyboy, you don't use that word.I'll let it slide this time, cause you did so well. Let's see how you ride daddy.''  
Peter woke up covered in sweat and well, something else. He just had a sex dream about his aunt's boyfriend.If it happened one time it wasn't weird. He had wet dreams about girls from his class before, he had some about his friends. But then it happened again. And again. And again. He'd wake up, hard, sometimes after he'd came, sometimes before. Peter didn't touch himself, too scared that Tony would pop into his mind and that was a line he didn't want to cross.In the end this was just a dumb crush, it was as if he liked his classmate or in his case the teacher. It would pass soon enough, Peter would find a nice age-appropriate partner and they would all laugh about that years down the line.

But Tony Stark was everywhere. Peter couldn't listen to music without thinking of him. ''You were sort of punk-rock up on hip-hop'' skip ''My old man is a bad man'' skip ''You can be the boss daddy, you can be the boss'' skip.  
''Peter can you just pick a song? It's just background music while we study, you don't have to like it.''  
'' Sorry Harley, I guess Lana del Rey is really distracting for me. Why do you like her songs so much?''  
''I'm a gay millenial with daddy issues. I'm surprised that you're not a fan, with you and Tony''  
''Can we not talk about him.'' Peter was on edge, even the man's name was too much for him. '  
'Sorry, sensitive subject, I know. I thought we could talk about anything, I could help you work out what's bothering you.''  
''I don't need your fucking help, I need to ace this test, so can we please focus?''  
Seeing that Peter was tense, his friend dropped the subject. The two of them just studied, the music changed to Billie Eilish. Even after their revision sesion, Peter couldn't remember a single thing, his mind too preoccupied by his crush. There way for him to focus - get Tony out of his system. He streamed all of Lana's songs, but that didn't help. Peter had to do the thing he dreaded most. That night he shamelessly jerked himself off, thrusting his cock in his fist. He came with a whisper of Tony's name. Crossing a line had never felt that good. But while that helped Peter focus in school, it pushed him closer to the point of no return.

Peter read Lolita, he watched American beauty and The crush and more. But none of those stories had a happy ending. That soothed him, it reminded him that what he was doing was wrong on so many levels. But why would something so wrong feel so right? No, under no circumstances would he have a may-december relationship with his step-uncle.

So he tried to settle down with someone else, someone that was his age. That didn’t go so well, because the guy he ended up finding was like a carbon copy of a younger Tony. Peter accidentally slipped up and moaned out Tony’s name during a make out session and that was the end of their relationship. The teen needed to get this off of his chest, he needed to tell somebody, anybody. And who better than Harley? Harl wasn’t a stranger to hooking up with older men. Granted, they were usually in their early twenties, as opposed to their late forties like Tony. But Peter desperately needed advice, so he went to see his friend, using the door for once. After sitting on Harley’s bed and taking a deep breath, he started talking.  
‘’Remember when we were studying for that test and we talked about Tony? Then I got all defensive. That wasn’t just a random thing, it happened because well I, forget it.’’ Peter couldn’t finish his sentence. This was a very dumb idea. His friend would think that he was a freak, Harley would tell May, who’d hate him. Pete would ruin his aunt’s chance at happiness just because he had a stupid teenage crush on her boyfriend.  
‘’Peter is something happening with Tony and you?’’  
‘’No.’’  
‘’Peter, you can tell me if something’s wrong. I’ll help you. I’m your friend, after all.’’  
‘’No, it’s quite the opposite, actually. I think that I’m finally starting to like him, genuinely, and not just to please May.’’. He wasn’t lying, he was actually admitting more of the truth to Harley than he thought he would.  
‘’That’s nice. You never know when we’ll be hearing wedding bells.’’  
‘’What? Isn’t it a little early for that?’’  
‘’They’ve been dating for 2 years now, dude. I’m honestly surprised that Tony hasn’t popped the question yet.’’


End file.
